Total Drama Legends
by djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh
Summary: Join Kida and Darkrai as they host the new series called, TOTAL DRAMA LEDGENDS. While 14 contestance play to win 1 million dollars!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone its me DragonPrincess1999!

I want you all to know that I am creating a new story about Kida and Darkrai. Its going to be like a remix of Pokémon and Total drama island. I want to know what Pokémon you want as contestants, so i want you the viewer to tell me who you want me to write about. It can be any kind of Pokémon, I will also put any legendary just tell me who you want. I will also take some people like Ash or even Brock as the camera or make up people. Just tell me what ever you want, because I will do anything for my reader.

This is what I want you to tell me Please:

Name:

What Pokémon are you:

Gender:

Age:

Past:

Friends:

What region are you from

What town you are from:

Biggest Fear:

Favorite time of day:

Love life:

Well there you have it . I hope you all will love this story, because I will try to put as much humor in it as tell me who you want and I will let you knew very soon who will be in it, but first I need you the viewer to tell me. If you need a way to tell who you want just tell me in your reviews.

**( PS: sorry about not updating THE DARKRAI yet I have had a tough time with my anyone is wondering it is because my grandfather passed away a few days ago,and I have not started on chapter 3 for the inconvenience of that story but i will update very soon, and it will have the best Humor ever!)**

**DRagonPrincess Out!Peace!**


	2. The Pokemon that made the cut

**Hey everyone its me!**

**Hey sorry for the late update I Have exams coming up and I have to study!**

**Well here are some of the consistence's for Total Drama Legends!**

Kida: Hey everyone and welcome to Total Drama Legends! I'm your host Kida, and his is my co-host Darkrai.

Darkrai: Why do I have to be the co-host?

Kida: So I can keep an eye on you.

Darkrai: Why?

Kida: Because Archues wants me to make shure you don't pull any pranks or anything.

Darkai:Urg!

Kida: Don't you Urg at me Mr.!

Darkrai: I can Urg if I want to Urg!

Kida: Well don't do it to me!

Darkrai: What ever.

Kida: Ok now with that out of the way, l will like to read you guys the applications of the pokemon that have made it this far.

Darkrai: All right here is our first competitor.

Name: luke

What Pokémon are you: riolu

Gender: male

Age: 14

Past: he had no trainer and only lived in the woods. The woods he lived was nice and peaceful and enjoyed every minute there.

Friends: arua and pikachu

What region are you from: Unova Region

What town you are from: Nuvema Town

Biggest Fear: spider's

Favorite time of day: afternoon

Love life: with arue the shinx but is to afraid to tell her.

Kida: Hey wait a minute! How did the BIGGEST FEAR catigory get on there?

Darkrai: I dont know? **( he said this Sarcastically )**

Kida: Darkrai! Did you put it on there?!

Darkrai: Maybe. **( In his mind: Yes I did and I am so scaring them when they least expect it Mahayana!)**

Kida:Urg!

Darkrai: ( slaps kida across the head) Kida that is very unlady like.

Kida: What ever grandma.

Darkrai: I am not your grandmother!

Kida:Whatever! Now lets introduce you second competitor.

Name: arua

What Pokémon are you: shinx

Gender: famale

Age: 14

Past: Her parents are always judge her boyfrinad's with out geting to know tham and grew up with a normal life, she was taught to be as kind as possible to anyone, one day she ended up being trap inside a burning down building lucky enough she was resuced.

Friends: luke and pikachu

What region are you from: Sinnoh Region

What town you are from: Floaroma Town

Biggest Fear: shark's

Favorite time of day: night

Love life: with luke but is to afraid to tell him.

Kida: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Isn't that romanitic. They both like each other but is to afrait to tell!

Darkrai: OK, enough with the mooshy shuff. Lets introduce our third contestant.

Name:Sarah

What Pokémon are you:Misdreavus

Gender:Female

Age:17

Past: She lived with a family who taught her how to become deceitful and mean. She left so she can prove that the bad guys(girls) can win.

Friends:Anyone she can use or an antagonist

What region are you from Johto

What town you are from: Ecruteak City

Biggest Fear: Any soul stealing pokémon (Shedinja, the Litwick line, etc...)

Favorite time of day: Night

Love life:Probably not, but yes to a fello antagonist

Kida: Well she seems nice heheheheh**. (In Kida's mind: OMA I'm so scared of her!)**

Darkrai: **(mumbles**) What ever scardy meowth.

Kida: All right on with the next competitor, please!

Name: Aurora

What Pokémon are you: Shiny Glaceon

Gender:Female

Age:15

Past:She grew up in a wealthy family, but was always hated by others because they all thought she was spoiled and bratty without getting to know her. Because of their hatred, she grew up scared, friendless, and a loner. During her time, her parents, her father being an Espeon and her mother a Vaporeon, would teach her and her brother attacks a Glaceon and an Umbreon normally can't learn. Because of her high status, she's also expected to learn specific skills.

Friends: Grew up as a loner. You can give her some if you want

What region are you from: Sinnoh

What town you are from:Snowpoint City

Biggest Fear: Thunderstorms or any kind of storm, losing the ones she loves

Favorite time of day:Dawn/sunrise and night

Love life: No past lovers, but wants a guy who can show her genuine love

Kida: **( sniffles**) I know how you feel Auora, I was a loner too until I met Darkrai too.

Darkrai: Can we have our next competitor please?

Name: Shadow

What Pokémon are you: Shiny Umbreon

Gender: Male

Age:16

Past: Same as Aurora's. He grew up protecting his little sister and learned many skills from his parents just to do so. He didn't get bullied and hated as much since he was much more intimidating. However, he did hurt a lot of Pokémon due to their mistreatment to Aurora, but never got in trouble for it.

Friends: Not a lot, only with people he can trust

What region are you from: Sinnoh

What town you are from:Snowpoint City

Biggest Fear: Seeing his little sister hurt

Favorite time of day: Dusk/sunset and night

Love life: Not looking for a relationship

Kida: He is such a good big brother.

Darkrai**: ( In his mind: Man this guy is going to be so hard to prank.)**

Kida: Now onto the next!

Name: Joseph (But everyone calls him Jet)

What Pokémon are you: Makuhita

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Past: He was always really overweight, and everyone always made fun of him for it. Mainly by holding an Oran berry or some kinda snack out in front of him and ran away with it, daring Joseph to come and get it. After so much of it he cracked and started training to be fast enough to catch them. Two years later, he was the fastest Makuhita around, making everyone stop making fun of him. Sadly, even though he is the fastest, he is also the fattest.

Nowadays, the only two things he does is training, and eating. He always trains whenever he can, waking up early in the morning to do so usually. But if there's food involved, you can bet he will be the first one there, eating anything that's labeled as food without complaint.

Friends: He is really friendly, so he likes to make friends with almost anyone. Unless there a bad Pokémon.

What region are you from: Hoenn

What town you are from: Dewford City

Biggest Fear: The move attract. He's not good at snapping out of it and because of that, the move could last longer then even one day if no one snaps him out of it.

Favorite time of day: Early Morning

Love life: Doesn't like anyone... yet

Kida: Cool , I have never been to the Heonn regiond before. Oh Darkrai can we go PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Darkrai:Ok, Ok I will take you there later, Just stop sayind please. It's getting on my nerves!

Kida: Score one for Kida!

Darkrai: OK Lets get a moving shall we.

Name: Dante

What Pokémon are you: Houndoom

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Past: Dante left his parents behind because they were living a boring, peaceful life, He was someone who obeyed his inner demons and went for blood, to kill, he roamed the lands for new victims to kill and never looked back on it. He's never been caught and joined to cause more pain, he is an antagonist, though more of an intimidating strategist loner than a Heather like one. His favorite food is Sandshrew meat.

Friends: Antagonists, Other Houndoom who except what they are, those who prove themselves worthy.

What region are you from: Sinnoh

What town you are from: Stark Mountain.

Biggest Fear: Losing his inner demons and becoming friendly and peaceful

Favorite time of day: Midnight

Love life: Sure, with another antagonist, Houndoom who excepts her fate or Someone who is worthy (By worthy, proving themselves to be too capable for death when they fail.)

Darkrai: Well he sounds pleasant. I Think I like this guy all ready.

Kida: Darkrai sometimes you just scare me.

Darkrai: That my job!

Kida : Next competitor, Please!

Name: Carlos

What Pokémon are you: Karrablast

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Past: Carlos was an only child who got anything he wanted, no questions asked. However, when his mom, an Escavalier, started dating an Accelgor, he received a baby brother, a Shelmet. His mom married the Accelgor and Carlos began getting ignored a lot more to the point where he wasn't noticed at all. Saddened, he left his home to start a new life, away from them.

Now, he steadily roams around regions trying to get friends and make himself a new home.

Friends: None

What region are you from: Unova

What town are you from: Icirrus City

Biggest Fear: Having his family find him

Favorite time of day: Midnight

Love life: No

Kida: AWWWWWWWWWW, Poor Carlos.

Darkrai: Yea, poor little kiss-up.

Kida: **( Picks up a baseball bat**) That was really mean Darkria say your sorry!

Darkrai: ( Holds up his hands) Ok, I'm sorry. Are you happy now!

Kida: **(puts the baseball bat away) **Thank you.

Darkrai: Ok now to introduce the next competeter.

Name: Thefty

What Pokémon are you: Linoone

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Past: Thefty was a very cute and nice Zigzagoon, but as he grew up...he got more devious. He used to steal things from others and then sell them back without them noticing the difference. He didn't know why he did it until he was diagnosed with kleptomania. He didn't really care as he kept doing it all the time. One day, his parents trapped him in his room and when tbey went to check on him, he was gone.

He escaped and started stealing all sorts of things from around his home. He is currently looking for more things to steal and sell. He loves money.

Friends: Antagonists, who can easily be decived.

What region are you from: Sinnoh-(Currently in Johto)

What town are you from: Eterna City

Biggest Fear: Being robbed

Favorite time of day: Night

Love life: Not looking for a relationship

_  
Kida: **( hands Darkrai a tiny pink purse)** Darkrai hold my purse.

Darkrai: Since when did you start carrying a purse?

Kida: Since now.

Darkrai: Why?

Kida: Oh, it is where I keep my phone, extra money, and other junk. Cresselai told me that I needed to start carrying stuff in it me so I would not loss anything. So she gave me one of her old purses.

Darkrai: Then why am I holding it?

Kida: So you can protect it from that Linoone.

Darkrai: ( Hands Kida back her purse) You hold it, it's not mine.

Kida: But!

Darkrai: Kida I promise that your stuff will not get stole, because if someone steals it I will rip their faces off. Will that make up happy?

Kida: Yes, very.

Darkrai: Well then ,let introduce the next contestant then.

Kida: Yea!

Name: Aamira

What Pokémon are you: Riolu

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Past: She lived in a small city with her trainer Ashlea. When her trainer suddenly got ill and couldn't take care of her, Aamira wanted to win the game to pay for the bills for her trainer.

Friends: Her trainer.

What region are you from: Sinnoh

What town you are from: Eterna City

Biggest Fear: Psychic Pokémon

Favorite time of day: Night

Love life: A Grovyle named Bullet.

Kida: OMA! I think I knew Bullet when I was little!

Darkrai: Really?

Kida: Yea I use to play with him as a kid all the time, when I when to visit my grandmother.

Darkrai: But I thought your grandmother lived in Alomos Town.

Kida: No that was my mothers mom, this one was my dad's mom.

Darkrai: Oh.

Kida: Yea, well ok let get moving along.

Name: Keaton

What Pokémon are you: Archeops

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Past: He used to be a very intelligent kid from his past. He got frozen up in a block of ice one time and a couple thousand years later he got thawed out by some reckless charmeleon who then helped him learn of the 'new' world.

Friends: With anyone who knows of the old days where fossils used to roam the earth. And anyone who can earn his trust.

What region are you from: Unova

What town you are from: Nuvema town

Biggest Fear: Having to be back inside a block of ice

Favorite time of day: Sunrise

Love life: No past lovers, would like someone who is nice and friendly.

Kida: Wow , he is pretty old.

Darkrai: He's not that old.

Kida: Really, then how old are you?

Darkrai: I'm as old as time and space itself.

Kida: **( Mouth drops)**

Darkrai: Ok now for the next contestant.

Name: Midnight

What Pokémon are you: Umbreon

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Past: He was an outcast from other umbreon's since he was not 'dark', 'mysterious', or 'evil' like others. He was more carefree and fun loving then most of all the umbreon's. He then got banished from the Umbreon herd but stayed the same.

Friends: He doesn't make friends much since he thinks they'll stab him in the back.

What region are you from: Hoenn

What town you are from: Lavaridge Town

Biggest Fear: Having to be evil

Favorite time of day: night-time. Also enjoys it when a full moon is out.

Love life: he has been looking. He would often flirt with girls just for the fun of it.

Kida: I am so exited to meet this on, aren't you Darkrai?

Darkrai: I must agree with you , He sound like a very interesting Dark type.

Kida: Yea, He kinda reminds me of you.

Darkrai:How?

Kida: Well, your kind , sweet, and have a great sense of humor.

Darkrai: Kida, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

Kida: You're welcome. Now lets continue with our next contestant.

Name: leaf  
Species: leafeon  
Gender: male  
Age: 17  
Past: he met the ghost of lavender town when he was ten and was cursed to be a ghost type  
friends: with anyone that is nice  
Region: kanto  
Town: cerulean city  
Fear: Ghost of lavender town  
Time of day: midnight  
Love life: a really nice girl with a big heart

Kida: Well I know one thing. We are going to have to teach him to like Ghost types agin.

Darkrai: Yea.

Kida: Well Thats all for now I;m your host Kida.

Darkrai: And I,m your co-host Darkrai.

Kida. And this is TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!

Darkrai: Good night everybody! **( Snickers)**

**Well that all the contestants for now, But I have a few more spots left if any of you want to have a character on the show. I will propbaby put it on there, because I would do anything for my viewers!**

**(PS: Some of you might have already guessed why Darkrai snickered at the end. Well for you that doesn't knew, he was thinking of putting you in a nightmare! Thankfully I was there to save you all!)**

**Dragonprincess signing out!**


	3. The rest of the pokemon that made it

**Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Sorry but I am not taking any more competitors. Also the Guest that told me to look on their profile and check out their ocs, I am sorry but I have no clue on how to get to you . You might have forgotten to log in or something, because it put you as a guest, so sorry for the inconvenience. But if you review again as your profile name I promise you that I will put your ocs in this story. So just tell me your profile name so I can do that.**

**( PS: Also just to make shore everyone is aware of this. KIDA IS A GIRL, and DARKRAI IS A BOY. Ok that all I say if you didn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the total drama series, But if I did it would be so awesome!**

Kida: Darkrai come and help me introduce the rest of the competitors!

Darkrai: I coming! You don't have to get your pants in a wad!

**( Darkrai emerges from the shadows, right beside kida)**

Darkrai: Ok i am here, so let's get this over.

Kida: Ok, well every one lets meet the rest of the competitors!

Name: Jacob  
Species: Lucario  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17 years old  
Past: Grew up all alone as a Riolu until he found a Pokémon trainer. The trainer caught him and trained him. Soon the trainer abandoned Jacob and left him all alone again. Now that he found the game show he hopes he can find a better family and even a girlfriend  
Friends: N/A  
Region: Moves around so wherever he stays for the day or week  
Town: Same as region  
Favorite Time of Day: Midnight  
Love Life: Anyone who needs a boyfriend  
_

Kida: **( Starts to scream in anger for no reason) **Man how can people be so cruel. I would never leave a Pokémon alone no matter what. I need to have a serious told with the trainer that left Jacob!

Darkrai: Kida are you ok?

Kida: **( Yells at Darkrai)** Ok, of corse I'm ok. Why would I not be ok?!

Darkrai: For one reason you are yelling for no reason. Secondly, you were yelling at your self.

Kida: **( Stops yelling and has an anime sweat drop) **Oh really, I had no clue I was doing that.

Darkrai: **( Sighs)**

Kida: Ok well now that's out-of-the-way we can meet the next competitor!

Name: Ivan

What Pokémon are you: Servine

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Past: In an accident when he was 6, he turned into a part-fire type Servine.

Friends: Very Friendly

What region are you from: Unova

What town you are from: Aspertia City

Biggest Fear: Salamence

Favorite time of day: Midnight

Love life: Yes. Luna(Mawhile)

Kida: Wow, I have never seen a Pokémon part grass type and fire type.

Darkrai: Yea, he must freak of nature.

Kida: Darkrai stop being so mean. He can't help it. So say your sorry!

Darkrai; What ever.

Kida: Ok let's get to the next competitor please. Before I hit Darkrai so hard that he will fly all the way to Mars.

Darkrai: **( Has a startled look on his face) In his mind: There is a lot of stuff wrong with girl. Also how is she going to hit me to Mars? She can't even though a baseball.**

Name: Luna

What Pokémon are you: Mawhile

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Past: Has a crescent moon mark on her shoulder. The mark was given by Cresslia

Friends: Similar to Ivan.

What region are you from Honnen

What town you are from: Littleroot

Biggest Fear: Salamence

Favorite time of day: Midnight, duh.

Love life: Iva

Darkrai**: ( Gets an angry look on his face)** Cresslia?

Kida: Darkrai, are you ok?

Darkrai: **( Looks down at Kida and gets a happy look on his face) **Its nothing Kida. I was just thinking of the past.

Kida: Is it about Cresslia?

Darkrai : Yes, but don't worry she will not get in our way again.

Kida: Ok.

Darkrai: Well lets meet the next competitor.

Name: bolt

What Pokémon are you: Pikachu

Gender: male

Age: 14

Past: sometimes tries to be caring about his team mates but only help's his friends.

Friends: aura and Luke

What region are you from: Hoenn Region

What town you are from: Rustboro City

Biggest Fear: bugs

Favorite time of day: Early Morning

Love life: none

Kida: Well I think we are now done with all the competitors.

Darkrai: Finally!

**( Giratina suddenly appears)**

Giratina: Hold the phone! I have one more competitor for you!

Darkrai: URG!

Kida: **( Grabs the application from Giratina)** Ok let me read it.

Name: Seraphina Blackwater  
Pokémon: Unknown Pokémon: Phantom Despair, Phantom Ruin (Ghost-like horses with god-like powers), Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Past: Part of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse  
Friends: Darkrai, Lugia, Zaptos, Moltrez, Articuno, Ash, The Swords of Justice, Kyurem, and Kida.  
Region I'm from: Unova region  
Town I'm from: Unknown  
Biggest fear: Meeting Kyurem while he's mad  
Favorite time of day: Night  
Love life: None yet

Kida: Hey its Seraphina! I haven't seen her in like forever!

Darkrai: Hold on. I remember Semaphina, we met her a while ago.

Giratina: **( smiles happily) **Yes!

Darkrai: And don't you stalk all the time, without her even knowing?

Giratina: Shut up!

Kida: AWWWWWWW, Giratina do you like Seraphina?

Giratina: No. Maybe. Yes.

Darkrai; So that is why you want her on so badly.

Giratina: **( Holds his head down in shame)** Yes.

Darkrai: Well...

Giratina: **( Bends down and starts to whisper to Darkrai) **Please Darkrai please let her on. Wouldn't you ask me to put Kida on the show if she wanted to?

Darkrai: Ok she can go on, but this is the last thing I will ever do for you.

Giratina: YEA!

Kida: What were you too whispering about?

Darkrai: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Kida: Ok well are you going to let Seraphina on or not?

Darkrai: Ok she can be on the show.

Kida And Giratina: **(Starts to dance happily)**

Giratina: HURRAY! Seraphina is coming!

Kida: Oh happy day. My best friend in the world is finally coming to visit!

Darkrai: **In his mind: What am I going to do with those to?**

**Well there was the last of the competitors. I hoped you liked it . Also I am still keeping my promise to the guest with the review I mentioned earlier. So If you are that gust please review me again as your profile name so I can put your ocs on here. Thank you.**

**( PS: I Know a few of you are wondering why I put Seraphina on there even though she is not a Pokémon. Well she was requested by my best friend on Fanfiction and off of fanfiction Spartongirl 118. So if you want to know more about Seraphina check out Spartongirl 118 stories,and review them please!)**

**Dragon princess out!**

**Also review please!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry I know you all hate author notes but this one is really important!**

**So Please Read!**

* * *

**(Kida and Darkrai suddenly appear out of a shadow)**

Kida: Hey everyone I've got one more competitor for you all !

Darkrai: URG! I thought that we were done with all that!

Kida: We were, until I found out we needed one more !

Darkrai: But we already have enough!

Kida: We just needed one more to make the competitor number uneven!

Darkrai: URG! Just get to over with!

Kida: All right everyone meet the last competitor!

* * *

Name: Crystal  
Species: Galvantula  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17 (Galvantula years)/4.5 (Human years)  
Past: Grew up in Chargestone Cave, and was one of the weaker Joltiks. She lost in battles a lot, so she trained to 's now one of the strongest Pokemon in Chargestone Cave, only rivaled by a Ferrothorn named Steven whom she has been in an intence rivalry with since age .5 (Human years).  
Friends: A Klang, a Tynamo, and a Ferroseed. Named Meta, Erana, and Sporen respectivly.  
Region: Unova  
Home: Chargestone Cave  
Phobias: Irrational fear of Fire Types stemming from a battle with a Lampent that nearly resulted in her death at age 1.75 (Human years)  
Favorite time of day: Dusk or Dawn  
Love Life: currently dating a male Zorua named Indigo

* * *

Darkrai: Finally! We are done!

Kida: Finally! We have another girl contestant!

Darkrai: Hey, what wrong with the guy consistence!?

Kida: Nothing is wrong with them, its just nice to hang out with some girl and do girl stuff.

Darkrai: What ever.

Kida: Well I hope you all are ready, because now its time for the game!

* * *

**Well everyone I hope you are ready because I am going to update the next chapter by tomorrow!**

**DragonPrincess out!**


	5. Meeting the contestance

**Hey everyone!**

**Well as you all know this chapter is when we actually meet the contestants face-to-face! Enjoy! **

**Also I"M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATER UPDATE. Somehow my the chapter I was going to send got erased ! So I had to type it all over again ! Why do I always get bad luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I only own Kida.**

* * *

**(Kida and Darkrai magically appear the Total drama island's dock.)**

Kida: Welcome back everyone to TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS! As you all know I am your host Kida!

Darkrai**:( Crosses his arms) **And I am her co-host Darkrai. Now lets meet our competitors.

**Kida and Darkrai look to the horizon to see a laparus carrying a Pokémon. Then as the lapras docked a young-looking male Riolu jumped onto the dock. He had a confident look on his face as he approached Kida and Darkrai.**

Kida: Well Everyone lets give a big round of applause for Luke! **( Shacks Luke's hand)**

Luke: It's nice to meet you. I am so exited to be here.

Kida: Yea I bet you are! **( In her mind: He is probably just here so he can be with Arua all young love is blossoming!)**

Darkrai: Ok Luke, go stand over there . **( Points over to the corner of the Dock)**

**Luke walks over to the corner and waves happily at the camera while yelling " Hi A****rua**** !" Darkrai and Kida give him a strange look and turned back to the horizon waiting for the next contestant. Then after five-minutes of waiting the lapras docked again, as a female shinx stepped onto the dock. She wasn't as confident as Luke but she made up for it in grace.**

Kida: **( Grabs the shixes hand) **Welcome Arua to TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!

Arua: I'm glad to be here.

Kida: I bet you are!

Darkrai: Well go over there with your friend now.

Arua: **( Walks over to Luke**) Hey Luke I am so glad we got on the show together right.

Luke: **( Starts to get really nervous) **Yea I guess it is just luck.

Kida**: (Whispers to Darkrai**) Awww,isn't that cute.

Darkrai: **( Looks down at Kida's smiling face**) Yea, real cute.

* * *

**Then Looking back at the horizon they awaited the next competitor. Then lapras came into view with another contestant. As the lapras docked a Misdreavus floated onto the dock, She had a creepy grin on her face that made Kida a little creeped out.**

Kida: Everyone welcome Sarah! ( **She said in a nervous voice)**

Sarah:It's a pleasure to be here. **( In her mind: BWAHAHAHAHAHA This girl is going to be so fun to mess with)**

Kida: Well I hope you like it here and all, but now its time for you to go over there with the other contestant.

Sarah: Whatever. **( Floats to the corner of the dock with the other contestant)**

Arua: Hi.

Sarah**:( A creepy smile appears on her face) **Hi there.

Luke**: ( In her mind: OMA this is a creepy girl)**

* * *

**Looking back tords the horizon they saw the laparus carrying the next contestant. While the laparus docked a shiny female Glacion hopped onto the dock. She had a lonely look on her face that reminded Darkrai of the day he met saw the look of loneliness appear on Darkrai's face. So She stepped a little closer to him to comfort him. Then looking back at the contestant Kida smiled happily to cheer her up.**

Kida: Everybody I want you all to give a hand for Aurora!

Aurora: Thank you so much for letting me be here.

Kida: The pleasure is all mine.

Aurora:This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.

Darkrai: Ok Enough with the Heart-to- Heart conversation. Aurora you need to go over there now with the other contestant.

Aurora: **( walks over to the other contestants.**

Arua: Hi I'm Arua nice to meet you.

Aurora: Hi.

Arue: I think this summer is going to be awesome and I think we are going to be really good friends!

Aurora: Really?

Arue**: (nods)**

Kida: I wonder who is coming next!

* * *

**They all look to the horizon as the laparus comes once again and a male Shiny Umbreon hopped onto the dock. He looked the same as Aurora but had just a slit grin upon his fac.**

Kida: HI, Shadow ! **( Shook his hand rapidly)**

Shadow: Ah, hi ?

Kida: Welcome to the island, I hope you make many friends!

Shadow: Thanks ?

Darkrai: Ok kid, before she hugs you to death, I think you should go meet the other contestants.

Shadow: Shure? ( walks over to the other contestant)

Aurora: Brother?

Shadow: Hey Aurora.

Luke: Hold-up you two are brother and sister?

Shadow: Yes.

Arue: Oh brother and sister rivalry, Awesome!

Shadow: ...

Aurora: ...

* * *

Kida: Yay lets meet the next competitor!

Darkrai: Yea.

* * *

**Once again they looked at the horizon as the laparas docked once more. This time a male makuhita pulled himself up onto the dock. He was bigger than the other Pokémon, but had a huge smile on his Darkrai his smile reminded him oh Kida's smile.**

Kida: WELCOME, Joseph!

Joseph: I'm glade to be here, but you can call me Jet**.**

Kida: Alright "Jet", I hope you like it here!

Jet: Yea.

Darkrai: Ok you. Its time for you to go over there now.

Jet: Ok. **( walks over to the other contestants)**

Luke; Hi, I'm Luke.

Jet: Hi I'm Jet.

Luke : It's so nice to have another boy on the show. I thought that the girls might out number us.

Shadow: Yea.

Jet: Well I'm here so don't worry!

Aurora: AH, boy can be crazy.

Sarah: Yea.

* * *

**Kida and Darkrai look are each other as this was going on. then sighing they all looked back to the suddenly the laparas that carried the next contestant dove under the water. Everyone thought it was strange that it would suddenly disappear like that. Then suddenly the dead body of the laparus appear on the waters looked at the laparous in shock, as a male Houndoom jumped onto the dock. He had an EVIL smile on his face as he laugh at the now dead laparas. Then he walked up to Kida and looked up at her with pure Evil in his eye.**

Kida: DARKRAI! **( Jumps into Darkrai's arms)**

Darkrai: URG! Kida what are you doing!

Kida: Darkrai you have to protect me from that EVIL Houndoom!

Darkrai: Kida he is not going to hurt you while I'm around.

Kida: PLEASE!

Darkrai: FINE! Ok Everybody this is Dante , and I would like to welcome him to the Island.

Dante: It's a pleasure to be here, and what is up with your little friend!?

Kida: EVIL!

Darkrai: Well she had a bad encounter with a Houndoom a long time ago, so every time she sees one she FREAKS OUT.

Dante: BWHAHAHAHAAHAH! That is the most Funnies thing I have ever heard! (**Evil laugh)**

Kida; Hey it's not funny! Now go over there and leave me alone!

Dante: What ever. **( walks over to the other competitors.)**

Aurora;... **( Shakes in fear)**

Luke:...

Jet: ...

Dante: **( Growls)**

Sarha: I like this Guy already!

* * *

Kida: **( Gets out her cellphone and call Arcues) **Hi Arcues I think we need a new Laparas.

Arcues: Why, what happen to the one I gave you. Did Darkrai do something to it!

Kida: No , It ah needed a break.?

Arcues ; Fine it will be there soon.

Kida: OK!

* * *

**Kida finally after a while got down from Darkrai's arms and once again they all looked to the horizon. After a while the new laparas Arcues send arrived at the dock. Then a young-looking Karrablast hopped onto the dock.**

Kida WELCOME CARLOS!

Carlos: Hi its good to be here!

Kida; YEA!

Carlos: YEA!

Darkrai: Yea! Now go over there!

Carlos: Ok Shure. **( Walks over to the other competitors)**

Jet: Hi there Carlos I'm Jet its nice to meet you!

Carlos: HI!

Kida; I think that one is going to be a handful.

Darkrai: Yep.

* * *

**Looking back at the horizon they spotted the laparas. As it docked a Male Linoone jumped onto the dock. He had a devious look on his face.**

Kida: WELCOME THEFTY!

Thefty: I'm glad to be here.

Kida: Darkrai, hold my purse, NOW! **( Hands Darkrai her purse)**

Darkrai: Kida I don't think this is necessary.

Kida: It is so Hold it now!

Thefty: ...

Darkrai: Oh you need to go over there with the others.

Thefty: **( walk over to the others)**

Carlos: Hi!

* * *

**Then once again they all look to the horizon the lapasus makes its way to the dock. As the laparus docked a young female Riolu hoped onto the dock . She had a smile on her face that made everyone feel happy too.**

Kiad: WELCOME TO THE ISLAND AAMIRA!

Aamira: Its good t be here.

Kida: Also, I can't believe you know Bullet!

Aamira: OMA you know Bullet!

Kida: yea we use to play together when I was little, well before I met Darkrai over there.

Darkrai: **( Holds up two peace signs)**

Aamira: Wow it is a small world isn't it.

Kida: Yea.

Darkrai: Ok now its time for you to go over there now.

Aamira: Ok. **( Walks to the other contestants)**

* * *

**Then looking back to the horizon they all awaited the arrival of the next after a while the laparus docked once time a male Archeops hopped onto the dock.**

Kida: WELCOME KEATON!

Keaton: HI its good to be here!

Kida: YEA! Also I heard you are really smart about the world long ago!

Keaton: Yes.

Kida: Well you have to teach me some stuff ! PLEASE!

Keaton Yea well I better go over to the other contestants.

Darkrai: Smart kid. He knew exactly what I was about to say.

Keaton: **(walks over to the other competitors)**

Aamira: Hi I'm Aamire.

Keaton: Hi I'm Keaton.

Sarha: What are you here for nerd!

Luke: Hey that not nice!

Sarha: So who cars.

Dante: Yea.

Aamira: Well I care so back off**! ( Growls)**

Sarha: What ever.

Aamira**; ( turns to Keaton**)You ok?

Keaton: Yea.

* * *

Kida**: ( looks over at Keaton and Aamira**) Hhehehehehe. That looks interesting.

Darkrai: Kida what are you looking at?

Kida: (**Looks over and points to the gleaming of the light on the water) **PRITTY LIGHT!

Darkrai: What am I ever going to do with you?

Kida: Let take karate class?!

Darkrai: No, you know what happened last time when you tried to do Karate

Kida: AWWWWW!

* * *

**As Kida whines about not getting to take a Karate class the laparus docks once again. This time a male Umbreon jumped onto the dock of the island. He looked more friendly than most Umbreon and had a cheerful look on his face.**

Kida: WELCOME TO THE ISLAND MIDNIGHT!

Midnight; Hey every body!

DaRkrai: Hi kid.

Midnight: ( Looks up at Darkrai in horror) OMA its the great and powerful Darkrai!

Kida: Yep. His my big Darky-rai -rai

Darkrai: Kida never call me that again!

Kida: Fine.

Midnight: I thought that Darkrai was supposed to be evil.

Kida: ( **gets an angry look on her face**) A lot of people say that, but they haven't gotten to know him at all. He is actually the best friend a girl can have!

Midnight: Ok , you didn't have to go crazy on me.

Darkrai**:( Bends over and whispers into Midnight's ear) **Don't worry she gets this way every time someone says something like that about me.

Midnight: Oh. Well I better go over and meet the other competitors**. ( walks over to the other contestants)**

Shadow: Hey dude.

Midnight: Hi.

Luke: Yea guys rule!

Carlos: YEA!

* * *

**Once again they all look to the horizon and watch as the laparus docked. Then a male Leafeon hopped onto the dock.**

Kida: WELCOME LEAF!

Leaf: Hey everybody it's so good to be here!

Kida: YEA!

Darkrai: YEA!

Kida: Yea its awesome that you could be here!

Darkrai: YEA!

Leaf: Thanks?

Dartkria; Yea, now go over there with the others! NOW!

Leaf**: ( Walks over to the other competitors)**

Luke: Hi!

Shadow: Hey

Arua: Hi!

Leaf: Hi its nice to meet you all!

Dante: **( Growls) **

Leaf : What's up with him?

Aurora; No one knows.

Jet: Yea.

* * *

**Looking to the horizon everyone say the laparus dock again with the next the laparus docked a male Lucario jumped onto the dock. He looked strong and fierce, but Kida knew that he had a hard past.**

Kida: WELCOME JACOB! **( Gives Jacob a big hug and refuses to let go)**

Jacob: What are you doing?!

Kida: Lucario's are AWESOME!

Darkrai: Kida let go of that contestant!

Kida: NO HE is MY LUCARIO NOW!

Jacob: Help me, this girl is CRAZY!

Darkrai: **( Grabs Kida and tries to get her off of Jacob) **COME ON KIDA LET GO OF HIM!

Kida: NEVER!

Jacob: HELP ME!

Darkrai: URG, Kida if you don't let go I will put you in a Dark void!

Kida: NEVER!

Jacob; Wow she is one tough girl!

Darkrai: Yea, you should see her on taco Tuesdays.

Kida: TACOS AND LUCARIO'S ARE AWESOME!

Jacob: She is CRAZY!

Darkrai; Wait I have an idea! **( Pulls out a Taco)**

Kida: Taco?

Darkrai: Kida, I have a taco for you!

Kida; Taco**! ( let's go of Jacob and lunges at the taco)**

Darkrai: Jacob run!

Jacob: Run where?!

Darkria; Over there with the other competitors!

Jacob: Ok! **( runs over to the other competitors)**

Luke: Dude are you ok?!

Jacob: Do you think I'm ok? Because I almost got squeezed to death by a human girl!

Arua: That girl is CRAZY.

Aurora: Yea.

Jet: Yep.

Dante: I think she should be put it a crazy hospital.

Sarha: Yea.

Carlos: Hey that not nice, she is actually really nice!

Aamira: Yea.

Shadow: ...

Kida; **( munches on her taco) **Yummy taco!

Darkrai; Kida, what am I ever going to do with you ?

Kida: Give me another taco?!

Darkrrai: NO.

Kida: PLEASE!

Darrrrrkrai: NO.

Kida: AWWWWWWWW!

* * *

**Then they all looked to see that the laparus had docked while they were all suddenly a male Servine slivered onto the dock without warning. He was different than other Servine,because he was Red like a leaf in autumn.**

Kida: WELCOME TO THE ISLAND IVAN!

Ivan: It's awesome to be here!

Kida: WOW I have never seen a red Servine before!

Ivan: Yea, well that is because i am part Fire type.

Kida: AWESOME!

Ivan: Yea.

Darkrai: Ok, Ivan I want you to go over there with the other contestants please.

Ivan: OK! **( Slivers over to the other contestants)**

Midnight: Nice to meet you Ivan.

Luke: OMA you are so coll.

Arua: Yea how did you get to be half fire type?

Ivan: I had an accident when I was ,years old that made me this way.

Aamira: COOL!

* * *

**Looking at the horizon everyone saw the laparus dock time a female Mawhile hoped onto the dock. She was also different from most mawhiles. She had a slight blue coloration and a crescent moon mark on her should.**

Kida: WELCOME LUNA!

Luna: It's a pleasure to be here!

Kida: Wow how did you get blue?!

Luna; It's hard to explain.

Kida: OH.

Darkrai: **(Looks down at the crescent shaped mark on her shoulder) **Where did you get that mark?

Luna; Oh this? Cressielia give it to me.

Darkrai: Cressielia.

Luna: Yep.

Kida: Well Luna I guess you need to go over there now.

Luna; Ok. **( Walks over to the other contestants**

Ivan: Hello Luna.

Luna: Hi Ivan!

Ivan: So, what have you ben doing?

Luna: Nothing much, just hanging around.

Ivan: Cool.

* * *

**Then looking back to the horizon they watched as the laparus docked. Once the laparus docked a male Pikachu hopped onto the dock. He looked very happy as if he had not a care in the world.**

Kida: WELCOME BOLT!

Bolt: Hey everybody!

Kida: It's so cool of you to come!

Bolt: Yea!

Darkria: Ok bolt go over there now and meet the other contestants.

Bolt: OK**. ( walks over to the other contestants)**

Aamira: Hi Bolt!

Luke: Hey dude!

Shadow: Hello

Arua: HI!

Jet: What's up dude!

Aurora: HEY!

Sarha: HI.

Dante: **( Growls)**

Bolt: Hello everyone its nice to meet you all!

Kida: I like this guy !

Darkrai: Why?

Kida: Because ,he is more like a leader. Almost like me!

darkrai: Kida, really you a leader, don't make me laugh.

Kidda: I'm serious.

Darkrai: What ever.

* * *

**As they all looked out to the horizon they could see the laparus floating tords them, with the next as the laparus docked a young-looking female Galvantula stepped onto the dock. She looked very friendly as she gracefully walked up to Kida and Darkrai.**

Kida: WELCOME CRYSTAL!

Crystal: It's so good to be here!

Kida: YEA!

Crystal: YEA!

Darkrai: Yea!

Kida: **( Give Darkrai a strange look)**

Darkrai: What I'm bored.

Kida: Well Crystal you need to go over there and meet the other competitors!

Crystal: OK**! ( Walks over to the other competitors)**

Shadow: Hello.

Aurora: Hey!

Arua: Hello!

Jet: What's up!

Luke: It's so good to met you.

Crystal; And its good to meet all of you too!

Sarha: You look weird.

Midnight: I'm getting sick of your attitude! You need to tell her sorry!

Sarha: What did you say?

Carlos: He said nothing. Nothing at all.

Luna: Ignore her she can be very mean at times.

Crystal: I think I can tell that.

Luna: Yea.

* * *

**Suddenly a burst of white light engulfed the island. As it faded everyone could see the great Giratina standing by a young human girl. She had pitch-black hair that came down to her waist, with little cat like ears. Also she had a bow and arrow at her side for self stood there with Giratina for a while the walked slowly up to Kida and Darkrai.**

Kida: Welcome Seraphina!

Seraphina: Hello Kida, Hello Darkrai.

Darkrai: Hey Seraphina it has been a while since the last time we met.

Seraphina: Yes it has.

Giratina: **( Interrupts everyone while there talking) **Well Seraphina I am going to leave you here now.

Seraphina: Ok.

Giratina: Now remember, if you need anything at all just tell me.

Seraphina: Alright.

Giratina: Ok well Good bye everyone! ( **Disappears )**

Darkrai: Ok Seraphina, I need you to go over there and meet the other competitors.

Seraphina: Ok**. ( Slowly and mysteriously walks over to the other competitors)**

Jet: Hello Seraphina, I'm Jet!

Jacob: Hi, I'm Jacob.

Arua: Hello new friend, I'm Arua!

Luna: I'm Luna!

Carlos: CARLOS!

Crystal: Hello nice to meet you. I'm Crystal!

Luke: And don't forget me !

Seraphina: Nice to meet you all.

Sarha: Hey you talk weird!

Seraphina: I'm Warn you not to get on my bad side, or you will regret it.

Sarha: What ever.

Dante: Hey you too cut it out or I will come over there!

Sarha: What ever! URG!

Kida: Ok everyone now that you all are well acquainted with. Me and Darkrai will call out the teams!

Darkrai: Ok here are two teams," The Golden Loppunies," and "The Silver Ninetales."

Kida: Ok Darkrai now tell them what team there on!

Darkrai : Ok, Luke, Arua, Sarah, Aurora, Crystal, Jet, Thefty, Aamira, and Ivan, will be on "The Golden Loppunies." Then Dante, Carlos, Midnight, Leaf, Jacob ,Luna, Keaton, Bolt, Shadow, and, Seraphina, will be on " The Silver Ninetales."

Kida: Thank you Darkrai ,well get with your teams and Have a good nights rest for tomorrow!

Luke: Hey where are we suppose to sleep?!

Kida: Oh I forgot! Darkrai will you please explain that to them!

Darkrai: Ok competitors Your foist challenge will be to go out and find your camp sites! First of all, both teams have to find the keys to your cabins in the woods! Then When you find a key, you will go and find the camp grounds. Finally you will us each key and try to open a cabin. The Cabin you open first is yours!

Jacob; That doesn't seem hard.

Kida: Oh yea, I forgot to tell you all that this island is infested with man eating killer Pokémon! So, be careful if you don't want to get eaten alive!

Crystal: Killer Pokémon?

Luke**: ( Faints)**

Dante: Now that is going to be fun!

Sarha: How is that going to be fun?

Dante I don't knew.

Arua; This is going to be impossible!

Kida: Ok Pokémon your challenge starts now!

Darkrai: GO!

* * *

**Well I hope you all like this chapter. Also sorry that it was so long!**

**DragonPrincess OUT!**


	6. Finding the keys

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm really sorry for the later update! I HAVE REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY! But finally I have gotten it on here! HURRAY!**

**Ok Darkrai , Do the Disclaimer for me!**

**Darkrai: No.**

**Me: Why?**

**Darkria: Because.**

**Me: Because, why?**

**Darkria: Just because.**

**Me: just because, because why?**

**Darkria: JUST BECAUSE!**

**Me; Just because...**

**Kida: OK I will do the disclaimer!**

**Me; O_O Kay!**

**Kida: DragonPrincess Doesn't own Pokémon, Just me!**

**Me: Yep! O_O **

**Darkria: Ok lets get on with the story...**

* * *

**Golden Loppunies:**

" Where is that stupid Key!" Ivan yelled. All the other contestants looked at him with confusion, but kept on walking through the forest. " Do. You...Think... There are really... Man..Eating.. Pokémon?" Luke shuttered."Yep. And they want to eat all of you! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sarah laughed at Luke , trying to scare him. " I think I just made a stinky in my pants!" Jet yelled in fear, while checking himself. " EHWWWWW!" Everyone said while turning around and looked over to Jet. " Dude! That disgusting!"Thefty yelled as he held his nose. " You know she was just joking. Right?" Arua said. " Yea. I was joking too!" Jet said aquarelle. " I don't think he was joking." Aamira whispered to Crystal." Me too." Crystal replied.

As the Pokémon walked along Jet was still checking himself . Then a shiny object caught Jet's eye. He then walked over to where it was and picked up a golden Key. " Hey guys I found it!" He yelled. Everyone walked over with excitement. " Finally! " Ivan yelled. " Lets get to the campsite!' Crystal yelled.

* * *

**Ok everyone this is the confessional. Where you will let out any secrets you have. ( Mutters: To the world):**

**Sarah: So this is the confessional?**

**Jet: I'm so ashamed. I literally made a stinky in my pants! I wasn't kidding too!**

**Luke: I hope Jet was kidding about the stinky in my pants thing.**

* * *

**Silver Ninetails:**

" Hey guys look over here! I FOUND THE KEY!" Midnight yelled. " It's about time you morons found that key." Dante growled. "It would have been faster if you helped. But you stayed on your lazy butt the whole time." Jacob said. " WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dante yelled." I said, that you needed to help instead of stay on your lazy butt all day!" Jacob yelled. " Is that so..." Dante said, while looking Jacob in the face. " Girl your both pretty! Now let's get to camp!" Luna said. " she is right. We must get there before the other team does." Seraphina said. " Plus we need to get back before a Killer Pokémon comes!" Bolt added." I don't think there is really Killer Pokémon. It is impossible." Keaton said.

Suddenly a huge killer Charizard appeared. Its teeth was covered in fresh Pokémon blood. " Then what is that!" Leaf said to Keaton, as he pointed at the huge Charizard. " Carlos thinks we should run!" Yelled Carlos." I agree with Carlos... RUN!" Shadow yelled. Then quickly all the competitors ran for their life, heading tords camp. With the Charizard close behind them.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dante; I really hate Jacob. He is so annoying..**

**Jacob: I really hate Dante. He is so lazy!**

**Carlos: CARLOS!**

* * *

**Kida and Darkria a secret location:**

Kida: Sorry everyone , we will be back.

Darkrai: But first a quick message for one of our sponcers.

* * *

**Commercial : **

_Sponcer: Are you tired of eating the same old Pokémon food?_

_Random Pokémon: ( __**Nods)**_

_Sponcer: Well their is a solution for that!_

_Random Pokémon: There is?_

_Sponcer: Now introducing ' The Pokémon wonder food"!_

_Random Pokémon: " The Pokémon wonder food' ?_

_Sponcer; That's right! In under 30 seconds, you can have a tasty enjoyable meal your whole family can enjoy!_

_Random Pokémon: O_O_

_Sponcer: It is simple. First, open to package from th top left hand corner. Then, pour it into any kind of bowl. Next, put it into the microwave for at least 20 seconds. Finally, Take it out of the Microwave for the family to enjoy!_

_Random Pokémon: Thanks ' Pokémon wonder food'!_

_Sponcer: ' The Pokémon wonder food' is not available in store. With a special phone call you can have ' The Pokémon wonder food' , and for limited time ' The Pokémon wonder bowl!' Just call 555-799-8765 . GET YOUR POKEMON FOOD TODAY!_

* * *

Darkrai: That was weird... Kida, do we have to do commercials?

Kida: Yep. Or they will stop funding us!

Darkrai: URG! I HATE COMMERCAILS!

Kida: Well back to the show!

* * *

**( At the campsite!)**

" Hey guys I think we should try to open this one!" Luke said, while pointing to a beautiful two-story cabin. " Well isn't it obvious , That we are opening that one." Ivan said, while pointing to a horrible looking cabin with broken windows." obviously.: Aurora said, while looking at the other cabin. " Well lets open it then." Thefty said while holding the key in one hand. " How did you get the key from me?" Jet asked. " I stole it from you. DUR!" Thefty said .

Suddenly team ' Silver Ninetails' come running out of the forest. " GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Leaf ' Golden Loppunies' look behind the other team to see the man-eating Chariiiiizard right behind them. " RUN!" Jet yelled. The contestants started to run around like crazy . Luke fainted. Jet made another stinky in his started to scream his name out loud like a mad man. Dante and Sarah just laughed at everybody.

As Aamira ran from the Killer Pokemon that was right behind her, she tripped on a rock." HELP" Aamira screamed as the killer Pokemon got closer and closer to her. Jacob herd the cry for help and turned to see Aamira about to get killed. " Hold on!" Jacob yelled as he ran to her rescue . The just before the killer Pokemon squashed Aamira, Jacob grabbed her and pulled her to safety. " Thank you." Aamira said while she blushed at her rescuer." No problem." Jacob said.

" EVERYONE STOP!" Seraphina yelled. Everyone including the killer Pokemon stopped." I will handle this. Seraphina said, as she lifted up her bow and pointed it at the killer Pokemon. The Constance watched as Seraphina shot a n magical arrow at the beast's heart. Whet the arrow hit the beast's heart , he yelp in pain as he fell to the ground. " And that how you take care of a problem." Seraphina said, while looking down at the killer charizard. Bolt then walked up and held the charizard's arm. He checked for a plus. Nothing. " Its... Dead." He said. " Why did you kill it! " Luna yelled at Seraphina. " It was going to kill everyone." Seraphina said. " Yea, but it's still a Pokemon and it's not right to kill it!" Arua agreed." She saved all of our lives so everyone be respectful!" Shadow yelled. The pokemon suddenly got quiet. " Seraphina, we all are very thaqnkful to you for saving our lives." Shadow said. " Your welcome." Seraphina replied.

" Ok Golden loppunies, lets open our cabin!" Thefty said . " Not if we get the get it first" Midnight said. With that all the Pokemon looked to see the now dead charizared had landed on the beautiful cabin that everyone wanted. Now it was destroyed! " COME ON!" Carlos yelled. " OH MAN! NOW WE HAVE TO SLEEP IT THE OTHER CABIN!" Jet cried. Then slowly Thefty opened the other cabin. The Golden Loppunies hung there heads down to see that their key worded on the other cabin. The Silver Nintail looked at each other." So, even thought the other cabin is destroyed, we would have gotten this cabin anyway!" Ivan said." Pretty much." Sarah said." Wait! So my team would have gotten the awesome cabin? COME ON!" Keatin said. " Carlos is now mad!" Carlos pouted." Hey wait! Where are the going to sleep now? " Luna asked.  


Suddenly everyone herd a helicopter coming their way. Looking to the sky everyone saw a helicopter carrying a horrible looking cabin. The helicopter then dropped the cabin where the now broken cabin was suppose to be. The helicopter then landed front of the competitors. Kida and Darkrai stepped out of the helicopter. " Hey everyone, sorry we are late!" Kida said with a kid like smile on her face." Well here is your new cabin." Darkrai said. " Wait... That is suppose to be new?" Midnight asked. " Yea, it looks worse than the other one over there." Leaf said. " Well its the best we can do for now." Darkrai said. " Guys just be happy that we have a cabin!" Seraphina yelled. " Yea!" Kida said. Everyone then became quiet. "You also almost killed us, That cabin could have crushes us!" Jacob said, Breaking the silence. " Oh I almost forgot to tell you all, Total Drama Legends is not responsible for any injuries or deaths on the show." Kida said. : That would have been good to know." Aurora said.

" Now everyone get to bed!" Darkrai yelled. Everyone saw that they hade gotten on Darkrai's nerves so they did what they were told. " Night everyone." Kida said, while she waved to everyone. Then hopping back into the helicopter Kida and Darkrai disappeared into the night.

The Silver Ninetaile opened their cabin and went to sleep. The Golden Loppunies did the same . Both of the cabins looked the same inside. There was bunk beds with dusty sheets and bugs crawling everywhere. " This is going to be the worst summer ever." Crystal said. " Yea." Luke agreed.

* * *

**confessional:**

**Aamira: I was lucky today. If it wasn't for Jacob I would be dead. I Think his Kind of cute**.

**Jacob: I think I have finally found someone to love!**

**Carlos: Carlos thinks this place it horrible!**

**Jet; I can't beleave I made a stinky in my pants again!**

**Bolt; I think Kida and darkrai are trying to kill us!**

**Midnight: ( Fast asleep on the toilet)**

* * *

**Kida and Darkrai in a secret location:**

Darkrai: I can't believe you forgot to tell them that we are not responsible if they get hurt or die!

Kida: Sorry...

Darkrai : URG! Kida what am I ever going to do with you?

Kida: Give me a taco?

Darkrai: NO.

Kida: Why?

Darkrai: Kida I think you don't want to get into this argument!

Kida: AWWWW KIDA WANT A TACO NOW!

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Also, yes I did say stinky , Don't judge me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! More review helps me continue this story!**

**DragonPrincess OUT!**


End file.
